reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Las Hermanas
|subtitle = The Sisters |game =''Red Dead Redemption'' |type = Settlement |territory = Nuevo Paraíso |region = Perdido |inhabitants = Nuns |image2 = Image:Rdr_lashermanas_map.jpg }} Las Hermanas (Spanish for The Sisters) is a settlement in Red Dead Redemption in the Perdido region of the Nuevo Paraíso territory. Background The settlement is a convent, with most of its population being nuns. The red line train stops in front of the settlement, arriving from Chuparosa and departing for Casa Madrugada. A set of bells over the entrance chimes the hour. ''Red Dead Redemption'' A portion of the Vincente de Santa mission "Mexican Caesar" takes place in this location. If the player has a very high honor, a unique random encounter may occur, in which one of the sisters gives a special item called the Obscuridad del Santo Andres, a rosary that reduces the shot accuracy of enemies. Though the nun who gives the item can and will appear randomly anywhere in any region at any time, and not necessarily in Las Hermanas, the player can usually make a nun (not necessarily the Obscuridad-granting nun) appear by walking around the building several times. Usually she asks for money, but eventually she'll give the Obscuridad. A portion of the Stranger side-mission "Eva in Peril" takes place in this location. ''Undead Nightmare'' During the Undead Nightmare, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter, and is also where the mission "Mother Superior Blues" initiates. Las Hermanas has a total of 8 survivors, the most of any settlement in the game. Many of the town's defenders are farmers and laborers from the surrounding area, but a small number of nuns may also be found defending the town. The defenders here are: Clifton Ledbetter, Alberto Delafuente, Juventino Sambra, Nicolas Robredo, Honesto Fonseca, and three unnamed nuns. This is also the location of Lydia Morales, the third missing person to be rescued in the El Presidio segment of the "Missing Souls" Side-missions. Amenities *Stagecoach *Telegraph Office *Train Station Activities Single-player *Horseshoes Multiplayer *Gang Shootout *Gold Rush *Hold Your Own *Land Grab (requires Undead Nightmare DLC) - The post to start the game is located right in the middle of the central courtyard. *Shootout Trivia ''Red Dead Redemption'' *The bells ring in times of danger. *The player may also ring certain bells themselves, such as the ones hanging above the entrance, by standing under them and jumping into the air. *There are numerous cabinets and chests of drawers scattered around, which can yield up to $10 each, as well as a money chest located in the main building to the left, as the player enters through the main doors. If the player opens any of these, they will become wanted unless they bribe, kill or hogtie the witness. *This is the only place where the player can find undead Nuns. *There is a secret room that can be accessed by climbing the boxes to the right of the main chapel, climbing up the open segment and walking in the unbarred window. There are two chairs, a few torches and an inaccessible hatch. ''Undead Nightmare'' *Las Hermanas is the one of the five non gang hideout that the player can sleep in when playing Undead Nightmare but not in the regular Red Dead Redemption campaign. Gallery rdr_las_hermanas_courtyard.jpg|The courtyard in Las Hermanas. rdr_las_hermanas02.jpg rdr_las_hermanas_train_station.jpg File:Rdr_las_hermanas01.jpg|Marston stalks the pews in . rdr_nun.jpg 031.JPG|A strange glitch in Undead Nightmare. IMG_7595.PNG Las Hermanas seen from distance.jpg|Las Hermanas' location in Red Dead Redemption 2 Las Hermanas seen from distance 3.jpg|Las Hermanas' location in Red Dead Redemption 2 seen from the northeast Achievements/Trophies ''Red Dead Redemption'' The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievement/Trophy: ---- Keeping the area free of Undead infestation and rescuing the missing person at this location also contribute toward the following Trophy/Achievement: Navigation de:Las Hermanas es:Las Hermanas Category:Redemption Locations Category:Nuevo Paraiso Category:Settlements Category:Locations